


Believer.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble hhhhh, Other, Tbh you may or may not like it but please give it a chance?, The lyrics add up to the story XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Inspired by 'Believer-Imagine Dragons' like seriously, it sounds like it should be from Gravity falls XD





	

LYRICS:  
[Verse 1]  
First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh  
The way that things have been, oh-ooh  
Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh  
The master of my sea, oh-ooh

[Pre-Chorus]  
I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heart ache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the...

[Chorus]  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

[Verse 2]  
Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh-ooh

[Pre-Chorus 2]  
I was choking in the crowd  
Living my brain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and it rained down  
It rained down, like...

[Chorus]  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

[Bridge]  
Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh-ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and it rained down  
It rained down, like...

[Chorus]  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my god, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were at the breaking point, and he finally made it snap.

An unsettling look in your once innocent eyes could scare any creature.

You knew just where to find that Bill Cipher.

You took a bunch of sleeping pills, just enough to force you to sleep.

"BILL CIPHER!" You shouted so loud it echoed in the grey nowhere.

"Hey kid!" That stupid golden triangle materialized in front of you, watching you as slow, maniacally demented laughter rumbled your ribs.

"You feeling alright there, doll?" He asked, as if he genuinely cared.

You looked up at him with your blood crazed eyes, your once black pupils glitching with reds and blues, your soul warping the room around you into a pitch black filled with his hideously bright golden glow.

You stood in front of him, the shine of your eyes being the only physical reminder that you were there.

Through it all, he looked mildly amused, setting blue fox fire through the black room as a light force.

His eye widened as he found a giant screen in front of him, so he snapped out a bag of popcorn and sat back.

It was only static at first, but then on the screen came on a small video of you as a kid, words appearing on the screen.

"CONTROL, CONTROL, CONTROL! CONTROL! CONTROLCONTROLCONTROL-"

Suddenly your voice was heard as its warped tone narrated the story.

"You know, I just wanted to than you Bill, but before I do so, I want you to understand why."

The screen showed you, all of your sad moments, happy moments, it had showed all your murderous thoughts, all your crushed dreams, but then it showed just you.

"Now you see, you may have made me a.. whats the word- Believer."

"You broke me further then I already was, and put me back together. So, I really should thank you, Bill."

"For the THING I've become."

The screen shut off, and there you were, broken and standing, floating and falling.

"Your the fire in my veins, Bill Cipher. So I was hoping we could...come to an agreement."

"A deal? Usually i'm the one asking. AHAHAHA!"

You smiled sweetly, but he could see how off it was, after all, nothing gets past the all seeing eye.

You stepped closer, hand reaching out as the red blood met with his blue flames. Once your hands locked, you pulled him forward, your grin sharper than knives.

You dug your nails into his hand as you planted a small kiss on his bow-tie.

He seemed to glow red at the action, which was really quite amusing.

The deal? If he could make this dream a reality, then you would give him what ever he chooses.

The deal, lets just say, it became real.

He knew what he wanted.

You also wanted it back, so it happened.

Maybe demons really can love.


End file.
